~*~Fallin~*~
by Lucas4Ever
Summary: ***Complete***I added a bit of R/J fluff to this last chapter. I hope you all like!
1. What have I done?

Title: ~*~Fallin~*~  
  
Author: AngeloftheNight  
  
Rating: Pg-13  
  
Spoilers: "I Can't Get Started"  
  
Summary: Rory makes her decision about what guy she wants to be with. After the season finale.  
  
Disclaimer: Gilmore Girls is the property of the WB. I own no rights to the show or the characters.  
  
A/N: This chapter starts out kind of slow, but I promise that it will get better! Give me time!  
  
~*~ Chapter 1 ~*~  
  
I cannot believe that just happened, Rory thought to herself while running away from Jess. How did it happen? Why did I do it? I have a boyfriend, a great boyfriend!  
  
"Rory?" Lorelai asked, "Are you all right?"  
  
"I'm fine," replied Rory seeming disconnected.  
  
"Are you sure? You look a little pale."  
  
"Must I repeat myself?"  
  
"Did you forget to have your coffee today?"  
  
"I'll meet you at the reception."  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"I have to go do a couple of things."  
  
"Can't it wait."  
  
"No."  
  
"Okay honey. Don't be late. You know how big this day is for Sookie!"  
  
"I won't!"  
  
"Bye babe."  
  
"Bye mom."  
  
Rory was walking on the bridge, a million thoughts floating through her head, when she was startled by a hand gently touching her shoulder. "Jess! Don't do that to me!" She yelled. " I could have freaked out and fell off the bridge!"  
  
"Don't worry, I would have caught you. Besides, it isn't that deep." Jess gladly replied.  
  
"That wasn't the point. What are you doing here?"  
  
"Well, I thought after that moment that we had back there."  
  
"There was no moment Jess."  
  
"Oh really? Then what exactly would you call it?"  
  
"An instant reaction in the heat of the moment."  
  
"So you felt the heat to? I thought maybe it was just."  
  
"You don't know anything. Why did you have to come here? Why Jess? My life was great, I would almost say perfect. Then you show up, following me around in the least noticeable ways and making my boyfriend mad and." Rory was interrupted in mid sentence.  
  
"Why does this have to be so bad?" Jess asked.  
  
"It just does! Don't you get it?"  
  
"No, I don't. Maybe you should explain it to me."  
  
"It wouldn't work. I have a boyfriend."  
  
"Didn't stop you from kissing me, did it?"  
  
"Jess."  
  
"Why don't you just admit that you like me?"  
  
"Fine, I like you. You know that. We are friends. We have fun together. I admit it, are you happy now?"  
  
"I'm getting there."  
  
"All of that doesn't change the fact that I love Dean."  
  
"Are you so sure about that?"  
  
"Yes. No. I don't know. What I do know is that in exactly 3 days I am leaving for Washington. I'm going to be gone almost 2 months."  
  
"Oh dear Rory! How will I live without you my love?"  
  
"I'm sure you will manage! I have to go. I told my mom that I wouldn't be late for Sookie's reception."  
  
"I'll see you later then."  
  
"Okay."  
  
As Rory was walking to the park where Sookie's reception was being held she wondered what to tell her mother. Lord knows that Jess isn't one of her mom's more favorite people, but maybe she could help. Then again.  
  
"Rory!" a familiar voice called. " I was beginning to think that you were abducted by aliens!"  
  
"That's the story of your life mom," Rory smiled.  
  
"Darling daughter, would you like some cake?"  
  
"No, I'm not really hungry."  
  
Lorelai placed her hand on Rory's forehead. "You feel fine. So out with it, where is she?"  
  
"Where is who?"  
  
"Don't play dumb with me. I want my daughter back and I want her back now!"  
  
"You caught me. I traded her in. There's no going back no. I guess you will just have to settle!"  
  
"Oh well, I never really did like her anyway. She was to smart for me to handle."  
  
"Rory!" yet another familiar voice called. "I've been looking for you."  
  
"Hey Dean," Rory suddenly felt faint.  
  
"Where were you?" Dean asked.  
  
"I had a few things that I needed to do."  
  
"I'm going to talk to Sookie. Rory why don't you come with me to congratulate her?" Lorelai asked.  
  
"Come on Dean. If I have to be peppy then you have to be peppy with me!"  
  
"All right Ror, but I have to work the afternoon shift so one hello and I'm on my way to Doose's."  
  
The trio made their way to Sookie standing alongside Jackson.  
  
"I'm so happy for you!" Lorelai announced.  
  
"That goes for me too," Rory added.  
  
"Congratulations," Dean shook Jackson's hand.  
  
"Thank you so much guys," began Sookie. "This is such a happy day and I am so glad to have my two favorite girls to share it with." She hugged Rory and Lorelai.  
  
"Let's quit chatting and start dancing!" Lorelai shouted.  
  
All but Rory and Dean rushed to the dance area.  
  
"Sorry to cut out on you, but I have to go." Dean kissed Rory on the cheek and headed to the market. Rory joined her mother on the dance floor.  
  
By the time Sookie and Jackson were piling in the limo and off to their honeymoon, Lorelai and Rory were removing their shoes.  
  
"I am so glad that this is the last wedding for a long time! My feet need a year at the minimum to heal," Lorelai complained.  
  
"I know exactly what you mean," replied Rory while rubbing her feet.  
  
"Damn the women who invented these horrible things," Lorelai tossed her shoes into the back of the jeep. The two got into the jeep and took off.  
  
"I'm thinking we should stop at the store," proposed Lorelai.  
  
"Why?" Rory asked.  
  
"To get one of those foot thingys."  
  
"What foot thingys?"  
  
"You know, to soak my feet in."  
  
"Just fill up a bucket with some water and VOILA!"  
  
"How vintage!"  
  
"I know!"  
  
"That's my little girl. Always coming up with alternative ways to keep her mom from spending her money."  
  
"Unless you spend it on me."  
  
"Oh, of course!"  
  
~*~ 


	2. Motherly Advice

Title: ~*~Fallin~*~  
  
Author: AngeloftheNight  
  
Rating: Pg-13  
  
Spoilers: "I Can't Get Started"  
  
Summary: Rory makes her decision about what guy she wants to be with. After the second season finale.  
  
Disclaimer: Gilmore Girls is the property of the WB. I own no rights to the show or the characters.  
  
~*~ Chapter 2 ~*~  
  
The girls arrived home at about 11:30 PM. They barely made it out of the jeep and to the front door.  
  
"So how about a movie and bed?" Lorelai asked while unlocking the door.  
  
"Actually. I kind of wanted to talk to you," Rory replied.  
  
"About what?"  
  
"Meet me in my room in 10. I want to change."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Rory slipped into a blue striped pair of pajama bottoms and a white tank top. 10 minutes passed and Lorelai was barging into Rory's room wearing a pink and black fuzzy pajama set and big fluffy blue slippers.  
  
"So, what's up?" asked Lorelai.  
  
Rory began, " Did you know that Jess is back?"  
  
"No, I didn't."  
  
"Well he is."  
  
"Why would he come back here? He isn't exactly the star in everybody's galaxy around here."  
  
"He said he just wanted to. Although I think there is more to it than that."  
  
"You talked to him?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"When?"  
  
"At Sookies's wedding. I was down by the pond and he just showed up."  
  
"The nerve of that boy! Coming back here after what he did to you!"  
  
"He didn't do anything to me. If you want to blame someone, blame me. If you could only see the good in him."  
  
"You are the only person that he is nice to! How is anyone else suppose to see the good in him?"  
  
"I kissed him."  
  
"You what?"  
  
"I kissed him."  
  
"Why would you do that?"  
  
"He was just there and I was glad to see him."  
  
"But Ror, you don't just go around kissing all of the people that you are glad to see."  
  
"I know that! I don't know why I did it." Rory's eyes began to fill with tears.  
  
"Listen Ror, you always see the good in people. It's like you are incapable of seeing the bad. Jess is not all good. If anything he is more bad then good."  
  
"He isn't bad. I think it's just that I'm the only one who he lets see the good. I don't know why he does it, but he puts on this bad act."  
  
"I know that you want to believe that it is just an act but."  
  
"I DO believe that because it is the truth. Trust my judgment mom! Trust me!"  
  
"I trust you honey, but when you are around him it's like he hypnotizes you. Makes you think that he is something that he isn't.  
  
"If you trust me then try to understand that I know Jess. I don't have him completely figured out, but I know him."  
  
"Okay, Okay! I believe that there is more to him than just what I see, but what about Dean?"  
  
"Dean? I still love him. I think."  
  
"You know that you have to tell him about this."  
  
"I know. I also know how he will react. I hate the way he reacts. He never gives me the chance to explain, but this time I think that even if he gave me the chance I wouldn't know what to say. I don't even know why I kissed Jess so I surly wouldn't know how to explain it!"  
  
"Want some motherly advice?"  
  
"That's what you're here for."  
  
"I don't like Jess and you know that, but you are a good judge of character and you have a gift to see the good in people so I need to respect that. As much as I don't want to but I guess I have to learn to deal with it. Tell Dean what happened first thing tomorrow morning. Don't rehearse it, just tell him what comes to mind, tell him the truth. As for Jess, I don't know why you had to pick him but tell him how you feel. Don't leave things out for either of them. The straight and honest truth is the key. I know it will be hard and things are going to seem really bad at first, but things will work out. Trust me! I love you honey! Now get some sleep, you have a big day ahead of you tomorrow." She kissed Rory's forehead and walked out.  
  
Laying on her bed with tears streaming down her face, Rory began to wonder about the day to come. What will Dean say? What will he do? Will we break up? What about Washington? What about Jess? What will he say when I tell him how I feel?  
  
As Jess's name danced through her head Rory realized what she had been dreading all along. She was falling for him.  
  
~*~ 


	3. The Dream

Title: ~*~Fallin~*~  
  
Author: AngeloftheNight  
  
Rating: Pg-13  
  
Spoilers: "I Can't Get Started"  
  
Summary: Rory makes her decision about what guy she wants to be with. After the second season finale.  
  
Disclaimer: Gilmore Girls is the property of the WB. I own no rights to the show or the characters.  
  
A/N: I am not really sure why I wrote this one. I just had the idea and I put it on paper. Let me know what you think of it!  
  
~*~ Chapter 3 ~*~  
  
As Rory does off to sleep she began to dream.  
  
She was sitting at a table at Luke's Diner joined by her mother. Jess approached the table ready to take their orders.  
  
"What can I get you?" Jess politely asked.  
  
"Coffee. Lots of coffee!" replied Lorelai seeming a bit dysfunctional.  
  
"Rough Morning?" questioned Jess.  
  
"I didn't come here to chat, I came here to get some coffee!"  
  
"If you insist!" Jess made his way to the coffeepot behind the counter.  
  
"Lorelai Gilmore!" Rory dominantly said.  
  
"What?" replied Lorelai smiling innocently.  
  
"That was rude!"  
  
"When have you known me not to be rude?"  
  
"Point taken."  
  
Jess marched back to their table, two cups in hand. "Ladies, you coffee! Can I get you anything else? Like a couple of pastries or maybe a pie?"  
  
"Okay! What the hell is wrong with you?" Lorelai rudely asked.  
  
"Whatever do you mean?" Jess devilishly remarked.  
  
"LUKE!" yelled Lorelai.  
  
"Luke's not here. He darted out when you walked in. He was muttering something along the lines of 'must get out of here'," replied Luke.  
  
"There is something wrong with your delinquent nephew."  
  
"What are you babbling about?"  
  
"He's being ni.ni.nice!"  
  
Luke turned to Jess, "Listen boy! I don't appreciate you patronizing the customers! Even if she isn't wanted here." Lorelai shot Luke a disturbing look.  
  
"But uncle! She's just such an easy target! Whatever, I'm out of here." Jess walked out of the Diner. Rory, being herself, followed him.  
  
"Jess," she yelled. He turned around to look at her.  
  
"What?"  
  
She caught up with him and they walked over to the gazebo.  
  
"What was up in there?" Rory asked.  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about," he replied.  
  
"Why were you being nice?"  
  
"Can't a guy be nice once in a while?"  
  
"Yeah, but you're not just a guy and you're never nice. With the exception of me."  
  
"Well I thought that I would try to get in good with your mom, but obviously that isn't an option."  
  
"I still don't believe you but I guess that is as good as I'm going to get."  
  
"I guess so."  
  
There was an awkward silence for about 30 seconds and then Jess broke it with, "Rory?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Nevermind."  
  
"What was that about?" Rory asked, confused.  
  
"I just figured I would let you ponder on what you thought I was going to say," Jess smiled.  
  
"And what did you think I would think that you were going to say?" Just when Rory thought she was getting somewhere she heard Dean's voice.  
  
"Jess!"  
  
"Bag boy! How wonderful to see you again."  
  
"I thought I told you to stay away from Rory."  
  
"Did you? Hmmm.I must have forgot or I just don't really care what you told me."  
  
"You better care!"  
  
"Dean!" Rory cut in but was ignored.  
  
"And why is that?" Jess asked with a stupid look on his face.  
  
"Because," Dean swung at Jess hitting him just above the nose and knocking him to the ground.  
  
"Jess!" Rory yelled, but was quickly pushed aside.  
  
Jess got up and caught Dean of guard jumping on him and knocking him to the ground. He pulled back his fist in total anticipation of punching Dean but was stopped by his uncle's hand around his wrist.  
  
"Knock it off!" Luke yelled while pulling Jess to his feet. "Get out of here Dean."  
  
"You stay away from my girlfriend!" Dean shouted while walking away.  
  
Rory let out a sigh just before she woke up from her dream. She sat up on her bed and thought about the dream. It wouldn't seem so bad if she didn't actually believe that it might happen.  
  
She sat back on her bed and checked the alarm clock. It read 4:43. That meant her mom would be getting up in a little over an hour to get ready for work. With that in mind she decided not to go back to sleep. Instead she got up and started sorting through her book collection deciding which ones to take to Washington.  
  
~*~  
  
A/N: Remember that this was only a dream! Just so that no one gets confused in later chapters or anything! 


	4. Breaking Up

Title: ~*~Fallin~*~  
  
Author: AngeloftheNight  
  
Rating: Pg-13  
  
Spoilers: "I Can't Get Started"  
  
Summary: Rory makes her decision about what guy she wants to be with. After the second season finale.  
  
Disclaimer: Gilmore Girls is the property of the WB. I own no rights to the show or the characters.  
  
~*~ Chapter 4 ~*~  
  
By 6:15 Rory had finished sorting through ¾ th's of her collection. She had found 6 books that she wanted to take wither her to Washington. Deciding that 6 was enough she quit sorting. She grabbed some clothes and headed to the shower. On her way up the stairs she heard a lot of clanking noises coming from her mom's room. When she got to Lorelai's room she poked her head in the door.  
  
"Mom?"  
  
"Hey sweetie!" replied Lorelai.  
  
"What are you doing?" Rory nudged her way into the room being careful not to step on any of the many clothes that were piled on the floor.  
  
"I'm looking for my black v-neck tee. You haven't seen it have you?"  
  
"I think it's in the laundry. I wore it the other day."  
  
"What did I tell you about borrowing my clothes?"  
  
"Don't get caught."  
  
"Oh yeah. Right. Well, good girl then."  
  
"Why can't you just wear a blue one or a green one?"  
  
"I have some very important people coming to the inn today and I have to look nice."  
  
"Here," Rory handed her mom a shirt. "Just wear this red tank top."  
  
"Great! I can look like a cherry. That'll impress em."  
  
"I'm sure you will dazzle em with your wits."  
  
"Sure, dazzle em while lookin like a cherry."  
  
"That's my mom! I'm gunna go jump in the shower." She started to walk out of the room.  
  
"Oh Ror."  
  
"Yeah?" She turned around.  
  
"I forgot to tell you about your dad yesterday."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Sherry and he decided to work things out. She's pregnant. He's moving in with her."  
  
It was silent for a little bit.  
  
"Well, at least he'll be there for one of his children's childhood." Rory walked down the hall to the bathroom.  
  
Lorelai thought to herself. How can Rory be so non-chalant? Maybe she just doesn't want to show that she is a little upset. Or maybe she knew that it would happen all along.  
  
Rory got into the shower. This time she wasn't thinking about Jess or Dean. She was thinking about her dad. 'He wasn't there for me so this is good that he is going to raise this child and be in its life.' Although she was glad that her dad was getting a second chance she couldn't help but feel a shred of sadness. When her dad came back she always had a feeling that it wouldn't last. That's her dad, Mr. Non-Commitment.  
  
When she got out of the shower she was actually processing what a baby meant for her. It meant a baby brother or maybe a baby sister. A smile crossed her face. She had never thought about a brother or sister and now that she was, it sounded kinda cool.  
  
When she was finished getting ready she trotted down to the kitchen.  
  
"I'm ready!"  
  
"How come you weren't upset when I told you about your dad?" Lorelai wondered out loud.  
  
"I guess that I'm just kinda happy for him. I mean, it's like he gets a second chance to do things right."  
  
"Oh. Well, let's go to Luke's."  
  
"All this excitement had me forgetting about that."  
  
"The sooner, the better. If things go bad at least you'll have Washington to escape to."  
  
"But I will have to come back."  
  
"If all else fails we'll just get you plastic surgery."  
  
They were to Luke's by the time Rory realized the jeep had moved.  
  
"Luke!" Lorelai yelled.  
  
"You again?" Luke remarked, making he way to their table.  
  
"Hey Luke," Rory greeted.  
  
"Hey Rory."  
  
"Do you know where Jess is?"  
  
"I sent him over to Doose's to get a couple of things for me. He's actually been listening to me since he got back. How do you know that he's back?"  
  
"He came to Sookie's wedding yesterday."  
  
"He didn't destroy anything did he?"  
  
"Nothing that I noticed."  
  
"Good. I have to go wait on the other customers." Luke glided over to the next table.  
  
"Mom?"  
  
"Go on. I'll drink your share of the coffee. Good luck."  
  
"Thanx," Rory got up, hugged her mom, and headed to Doose's. When she walked in the door she followed the trail of the overly loud voices.  
  
"All right!" Taylor shouted, "You two knock it off! Get out of here you hoodlum!"  
  
"Fine, if you don't want my money!" Jess was working his way out of the store when he spotted Rory. "Hey." She gave him a smile and walked past him.  
  
As Rory approached her hotheaded boyfriend she began to feel sick. Not the kind of sick as in the flu, but the kind of sick that you feel after riding the Scrambler 20 times in a row. Despite the battling of her brain and her stomach she continued on.  
  
"Dean," she barely choked out.  
  
"Rory, what are you doing here?" He asked.  
  
"We need to talk."  
  
"Hang on. I'll go see if I can get a break."  
  
The two minutes that he was gone felt like an eternity to Rory.  
  
"Rory, are you okay?" asked Dean.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine."  
  
"I have ten minutes. So, you want to go outside?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
The couple made their way to the gazebo.  
  
"So, what did you want to talk about?"  
  
"I have to tell you something."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"I don't want you to interrupt me while I'm telling you."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Promise?"  
  
"I promise. Now what is it?"  
  
"All right. As you already know, Jess is back. He came to Sookie's wedding yesterday and I was happy to see him. I don't know why I did it but, I kissed him."  
  
"What!?" Dean's face turned red and Rory thought about the reference that her mother had made earlier that morning about looking like a cherry.  
  
"I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I know that that doesn't help it, but I'm sorry!"  
  
"How could you do this to me?"  
  
Dean got up and began to walk away.  
  
"Dean!"  
  
"What Rory? What could you have left to say?"  
  
"I'm sorry," she began to cry, "I never meant for this to happen. I never meant to hurt you. It just did and I'm sorry. I'm a horrible, horrible person and I don't deserve to live. I should be hung by a noose in front of everyone!"  
  
"I love you Rory and you stomped on my love. Why don't you go to Jess? Obviously there's something about him that makes you happier than everything about me!"  
  
"That's not true!"  
  
"You've already proved that t is so don't play that game with me. Quit lying and tell the truth for once!"  
  
"You want the truth? Fine, I don't know why I kissed him and I don't know why I like him!"  
  
"Well, you'll have plenty of time to figure it out because it's over!"  
  
"Dean!" He ignored her and walked away.  
  
She sat there for at least 10 minutes before she made the decision to go back to Luke's.  
  
~*~  
  
A/N: There you all go! I got rid of Dean. It took a few chapters, but I did it! Read how the sparks fly between Rory and Jess in the next chapter! 


	5. Trip to the Mall

Title: ~*~Fallin~*~  
  
Author: AngeloftheNight  
  
Rating: Pg-13  
  
Spoilers: "I Can't Get Started"  
  
Summary: Rory makes her decision about what guy she wants to be with. After the season finale.  
  
Disclaimer: Gilmore Girls is the property of the WB. I own no rights to the show or the characters.  
  
~*~ Chapter 5 ~*~  
  
"Luke? Is Jess upstairs?" Rory asked.  
  
"Yeah. Go on up," replied Luke.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Rory gave a few soft knocks on the door. Her knocks were answered with, "What do you want?"  
  
"Jess, it's Rory."  
  
Jess opened the door, "Thought you were Luke."  
  
"Why would Luke knock on the door to his own place?"  
  
"I don't know why he does the things he does."  
  
"Do you want to come with me to the bridge?"  
  
"Would I pass up the chance to spend time with you? Never!"  
  
"Then let's go."  
  
When they got to the bridge they sat on the side with their legs dangling off the edge. They didn't talk for a while. Rory broke the odd silence.  
  
"Jess."  
  
"Rory."  
  
"I told Dean about the kiss."  
  
"And he didn't try to murder me?"  
  
"We broke up."  
  
"It's about time."  
  
"Nice to know that you care so much."  
  
"Did you expect me to be upset about it?"  
  
"Jess? Upset? Impossible!"  
  
"So, when are you going to Washington?"  
  
"I'm leaving on Wednesday."  
  
"So I have two days."  
  
"Two days for what?"  
  
"Oh, nothing."  
  
"I like you Jess," Rory admitted while starring down at the water.  
  
"Well, I like you too Rory," Jess replied. He placed his hand under Rory's chin and positioned her head so she was looking at him. He removed his hand and asked, "Why did you kiss me?"  
  
"I don't know," was the short reply.  
  
"Oh. Well, I'm glad that you did."  
  
"Me too."  
  
"So, what is going on between us?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Me either."  
  
They both turned facing each other and sat cross-legged. Jess wrapped his arms around Rory's waist. She raised her arms and wrapped them around his neck. They were just starring at each other and brewing their own thoughts.  
  
***Jess***  
  
She is so great. She's perfect. She's beautiful. Great smile, and those wonderful eyes. Then her lips, those soft lips.  
  
***Rory***  
  
I love his eyes. It's like I can see right through them, right to his sole. He is so gorgeous and amazing.  
  
******  
  
Jess leaned in and was met half way by Rory's lips. The two shared the kiss for almost a minute. When they broke apart Jess pulled Rory onto his lap. She sat back and closed her eyes wishing that the moment would last forever.  
  
"What do you think about a picnic?" Rory asked.  
  
"Explain yourself." Jess demanded.  
  
"Well tomorrow is the last day before I leave. I think it would be fun."  
  
"You aren't going to make the food are you?"  
  
"You don't like my food?"  
  
"I remember the last time I attempted to eat anything created by you. It wasn't very good."  
  
"Well, why don't we just heist some food from Luke's? Some sandwiches, some coffee, the works."  
  
"Whatever you say."  
  
"Let's go shopping," Rory stood up.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I want to go shopping. I want to get some new clothes before I leave."  
  
"If you say so." Jess stood up, grabbed Rory by the hand, and headed to the bus station.  
  
***Mall***  
  
"Let's go to the book store!" Jess proposed.  
  
"Now Jess, you know that if I go there first that I won't have any money left for clothes!" Rory laughed.  
  
"You're gunna drag me into all of these chick stores aren't you?"  
  
"Darn right," Rory grabbed Jess and attempted to drag him. "Oh come on! One store I want to go to! Then the book store."  
  
"Fine, but you better not take forever."  
  
"It's a deal."  
  
"How about this one?" Jess held up a pink leather halter-top that tied in the back.  
  
"Wouldn't you just love that?"  
  
"Of course I would."  
  
"How about this one for you?" Rory flashed a black, silky, button up shirt.  
  
"I actually already have one like that."  
  
"Right!"  
  
"Seriously!"  
  
"I would love to see the day that you wore it!"  
  
"I look good in anything!"  
  
"Oh really?"  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"Well then how about I pick out the outfit for you to wear to out picnic tomorrow?"  
  
"Okay, but I get to pick one out for you too."  
  
"Nothing to bad?"  
  
"Okay."  
  
"I mean it!"  
  
"All right."  
  
"It's a deal then. We can't see the clothes until tomorrow. We can meet at my house at 10 and change."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Meet at the bookstore in half and hour."  
  
***30 Minutes Later***  
  
"Find everything okay?" Rory asked.  
  
"Found exactly what I wanted," Jess smiled.  
  
"For some reason I feel very afraid."  
  
"It'll be all right."  
  
"Help me find The Outsiders."  
  
"Ever read it?"  
  
"Of course. You remind me somewhat of a Greaser."  
  
"You would fit right in with those Soc.'s"  
  
"Jess, I'm flattered!"  
  
"Me too."  
  
They finished paying for their books and darted to the food court. They grabbed a couple of hot dogs and headed back home on the bus.  
  
***Star's Hollow***  
  
"Well, I guess I better get back to Luke's," Jess stated.  
  
"Yeah. Mom will be home soon. I wouldn't want her freaking out when she sees that I'm not there," Rory said.  
  
"See you tomorrow."  
  
"Yeah, tomorrow."  
  
They both took their separate ways home.  
  
"Rory!" Lorelai yelled.  
  
"Mom, why are you home so early?"  
  
"Oh, things were slow at the Inn today after my very important people came and went."  
  
"How did that go?"  
  
"Great! They are having a family reunion and they booked 10 rooms for 2 nights."  
  
"I told you that red tank was a plus!"  
  
"So smart you are."  
  
"I know."  
  
"How did things go with you today?"  
  
"Well, I told Dean."  
  
"And?"  
  
"He was mad."  
  
"You don't need to point out the obvious."  
  
"And he broke up with me."  
  
"Oh honey! I'm sorry." Lorelai squeezed her daughter.  
  
"Please let go! Thank you."  
  
"And?"  
  
"And what?"  
  
"How were things with Jess?"  
  
"I told him that I like him."  
  
"Oh Lord please help me!"  
  
"And we kissed again."  
  
"I figured."  
  
"And we went shopping."  
  
"Hints all the bags."  
  
"We're gong to have a picnic tomorrow."  
  
"You and Jess?"  
  
"No, me and John Travolta."  
  
"I told you not to hang around with that man. His dancing scared me."  
  
"Everything scares you."  
  
"Does not!"  
  
"Anyway, you will not believe what I agreed to do."  
  
"Do I want to know?"  
  
"At the mall, Jess and I picked out outfits for each other to wear tomorrow."  
  
"And what did Prince Charming pick out?"  
  
"I won't know until tomorrow."  
  
"I hope you know what you got yourself into!"  
  
"So do I!"  
  
"Wanna watch a movie?"  
  
"I pick."  
  
"Okay, but nothing with dancing. I don't want to think about that right now."  
  
"Deal."  
  
~*~ 


	6. Picnic Time

Title: ~*~Fallin~*~  
  
Author: AngeloftheNight  
  
Rating: Pg-13  
  
Spoilers: "I Can't Get Started"  
  
Summary: Rory makes her decision about what guy she wants to be with. After the season finale.  
  
Disclaimer: Gilmore Girls is the property of the WB. I own no rights to the show or the characters.  
  
~*~ Chapter 6 ~*~  
  
"Rory!" Lorelai called.  
  
"What mom?" Rory asked, poking her head out her bedroom door.  
  
"What time is your picnic?"  
  
"I told Jess to meet me here at 10."  
  
"Okay. Are you gunna go to Luke's with me?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"All right. Well come on."  
  
***Luke's***  
  
"Luke!" Lorelai yelled.  
  
Luke plowed out of the kitchen, "Why can't you just wait like all of the other customers?"  
  
"That would make your job so much easier wouldn't it?"  
  
"Yeah, it would."  
  
"But nobody ever told me that I have to make peoples lives easier. So, therefore I don't."  
  
"Why do I even try?'  
  
"Coffee! Coffee!" Lorelai began to pound on the table.  
  
"Okay, okay! Hang on."  
  
"Throw in a couple of doughnuts too," Rory added.  
  
Jess came stumbled down the stairs, "I thought that was you chanting coffee," Jess directed towards Lorelai.  
  
"You know how I am without my coffee!" She gladly replied.  
  
"Rory," Jess greeted.  
  
"Hi."  
  
"I heard about your picnic," began Lorelai. "And you better not make my daughter wear some outfit that belongs on a barbie doll!"  
  
"I wouldn't dream of it," Jess smirked.  
  
"Here's your coffee," Luke interrupted.  
  
"Bout time," muttered Lorelai.  
  
"Luke, I need the day off," Jess demanded.  
  
"Why?" Luke questioned.  
  
"It's Rory's last day here before she leaves and we were going to hang out."  
  
Luke gave Jess a suspicious look and then turned to Rory, "Is he lying?"  
  
"Nope. He's telling the truth." Rory smiled.  
  
"Fine, but you better not get into trouble."  
  
"Like Rory would let me get into trouble." Remarked Jess.  
  
"I mean it!"  
  
"Okay."  
  
"I gotta get to work. Rory do you want me to take you home?" asked Lorelai.  
  
"Yeah. Bye Jess. Bye Luke."  
  
"Bye."  
  
"See ya later."  
  
The girls walked out the door and sped home.  
  
"Have fun!" Lorelai hugged her daughter.  
  
"I will."  
  
Rory spent the next two hours reading her new book. She was just about finished when the doorbell rang.  
  
"Hey Jess," she answered.  
  
"Hi," he replied.  
  
"Are my clothes in one of those bags?"  
  
"Maybe."  
  
"Let me see, let me see!" Rory started grabbing at the bags.  
  
"Here, here. Damn!"  
  
"Hmmmm," Rory opened the bag and the first thing she pulled out was a khaki colored pair of flares. Then she pulled out a pink and yellow striped shirt.  
  
"Wow, I'm very impressed!" Rory laughed.  
  
"I thought you would be."  
  
"Why did you pick this out when you could have picked anything?"  
  
"It's how you dress. I like the way you dress. You look good."  
  
"Well thank you. Do you want yours now?"  
  
"What do you think I've been waiting for?"  
  
Rory went into her room and came out with a bag that she handed to Jess. He reached in and grabbed a pair of light blue jeans a white T-shirt and a long sleeve black button up shirt.  
  
"I'm impressed to," he remarked.  
  
"I was thinking about some black leather pants, but I changed my mind."  
  
"Good thing."  
  
"You can change in the bathroom and I'll change in my room."  
  
They both returned to the kitchen 5 minutes later.  
  
"You look nice," Jess complimented.  
  
"So do you," Rory returned the compliment.  
  
"Oh, I got this food from Luke's."  
  
"Great. Let's go!"  
  
***The Bridge***  
  
"So what did you bring us to eat?" Asked Rory.  
  
"I got some sandwiches and chips and stuff," Jess opened the bag and removed the food.  
  
"And to drink?"  
  
"Coffee for you. Water for me!"  
  
"You are great! Bringing me my coffee and all!"  
  
"Well, I didn't want you to be grouchy."  
  
"I would never be grouchy."  
  
"It was just a pre caution."  
  
"Okay. I understand."  
  
They ate in silence for a while and then Jess said, "I'm going to miss you."  
  
"I'll be back."  
  
"In six weeks. What am I suppose to do until them? Hang out at Luke's all day?"  
  
"I'm sure you will find something to do."  
  
"I guess."  
  
"At least you don't have to spend six weeks with Paris. You can just ignore Luke."  
  
"Why can't you ignore Paris."  
  
"Have you ever tried to ignore her? It's like she goes on and on until you listen. You could tell her to be quiet and she would just get louder."  
  
"Why did you run for vice president with her?"  
  
"Because she begged me to. And it will also be good for Harvard."  
  
"I'm lucky that I don't have to worry about that college crap."  
  
"So what are you going to do after you graduate?"  
  
"Who said I am going to graduate?"  
  
"Jess! I really wish that you would work harder. You could do so much better."  
  
"If you say so."  
  
"I do say so."  
  
"Maybe I'll actually go to school this year."  
  
"Please? For me!"  
  
"I said yes. Damn your good!"  
  
"Good at what?"  
  
"Getting your way."  
  
"I wish."  
  
"You have nothing to wish about. You are smart and beautiful and you are the best person I know."  
  
"Oh really?" Came a hoarse voice. Dean was standing just a little ways from the bridge.  
  
"Dean. What are you doing here?" Asked Rory.  
  
"Like you care," Dean coldly replied. He began to walk away.  
  
Rory got up and chased after him, "Dean wait."  
  
"Wait for what Rory? You?"  
  
"I don't want us to be like this."  
  
"You should have thought about that before you kissed that punk."  
  
"Please, don't be like this!"  
  
Dean's voice was at a full-blown yell now, "Oh so I'm not aloud to be mad because my girlfriend or ex-girlfriend has already moved on to another guy? We haven't even been broken up 2 days Rory!"  
  
Now Jess was mad. It was bad enough that he had interrupted their conversation, but now he was yelling at Rory.  
  
"Listen you stupid ass bag boy! You better not talk to Rory like that again!"  
  
"Jess, it's okay. He has a right to be mad," Rory cut in.  
  
"He doesn't have a right to treat you like this!"  
  
"You stay out of this." Dean poked Jess.  
  
"That isn't very smart!"  
  
"What are you going to do about it?"  
  
"Stop it!" Yelled Rory getting more scared every second.  
  
Jess was really mad. He normally would not have done what he did next, but he was pissed off at the way that bag boy was treating Rory. She didn't deserve to be treated like that no matter what the circumstances and bag boy needed to be shut up. Jess drew back his arm and punched Dean right in the jaw.  
  
"Jess, stop!" Rory shoved him back before either of the guys could make another move. She ran to Dean, "Are you okay?"  
  
"I see how it is," Jess began to walk away.  
  
"Jess," Rory ran to him.  
  
"He was treating you like shit Rory. I stand up for you and you run to him."  
  
"You shouldn't have hit him!"  
  
"Was I just supposed to let him talk to you like that?"  
  
"He has every right to be angry! I broke his heart."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"Jess! Don't turn this around on me. You started it."  
  
"Yeah, I guess I did. You had nothing to do with it."  
  
"That's not what I meant."  
  
Jess gave Rory an evil glare and walked away. Rory went back over to Dean who was still trying to process what had happened.  
  
"Are you okay?" She asked him.  
  
"Get away from me. Go chase after Jess!"  
  
"Dean. Stop acting like that!"  
  
"Why don't you just go worry about your new boyfriend."  
  
"Fine! I tried to fix things with us but if you are going to act like this then we don't even need to be friends!"  
  
"Sounds good to me," Dean walked away leaving Rory standing there alone. She sat on the bridge for two hours just thinking to herself.  
  
***Gilmore Residence***  
  
"How did the picnic go?" Lorelai asked her daughter as she was walking in the door at around 6:00.  
  
"I'd rather not talk about it."  
  
"What did Jess do?"  
  
"I don't want to talk about it."  
  
"Is that the outfit that he bought for you?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I'm impressed."  
  
"I was too."  
  
"So, do you wanna talk about is now?"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Are you hungry?"  
  
"A little."  
  
"Luke's?"  
  
"No! Can't we just order in?"  
  
"I guess. It is your last whole day here." Lorelai made a pouty face.  
  
"Pizza?"  
  
"Of course!"  
  
Their food arrived 45 minutes later.  
  
"That will be $25.50," the delivery guy announced.  
  
Rory handed him the money. "Thanks."  
  
"Have a good evening!"  
  
"You too."  
  
"Rory? Is that the food?" Yelled Lorelai from down the hall.  
  
"Yeah. Can't you smell it?"  
  
"Yes I can. Mmmmmmmmm."  
  
They sat down after Lorelai popped 'Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory' into the VCR.  
  
"Do you want to talk about it now?"  
  
"Shhhh! The Oompa Loompa's are coming on."  
  
When the movie ended it was 10:15.  
  
"I should probably get to bed," Rory yawned. "My bus leaves at 9 tomorrow."  
  
"I really wish that you would tell me what happened, honey." Lorelai politely demanded.  
  
"Jess hit Dean."  
  
"Wow! Why?"  
  
"Because Dean showed up at our picnic can he got really mad and started yelling at me."  
  
"So Jess punched him?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"So now you're mad at Jess?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"What about Dean?"  
  
"I asked him if he was okay and he just told me to leave him alone so I told him fine."  
  
"That sucks."  
  
"Tell me about it! Jess is mad at me because I pushed him back after he punched Dean and then I asked Dean if he was all right and Jess was mad that I ran to Dean instead of him. So we are kinda mad at each other."  
  
"At least Jess hit Dean because he was standing up for you."  
  
"But Dean had every right to be angry."  
  
"He didn't have a right to be yelling at you."  
  
"That's what Jess said."  
  
"For once, I agree with the boy!"  
  
"Well, I have to get to bed."  
  
"All right babe. Sleep tight." Lorelai kissed Rory on the forehead.  
  
"Night mom."  
  
***Wednesday Morning***  
  
Rory got up at 6 o'clock and finished packing her last minute things. She heard a pot of coffee brewing and headed into the kitchen.  
  
"He mom."  
  
"Hey kid. How did ya sleep?"  
  
"Quite well actually."  
  
"Good. Here is some coffee for you seines how Luke's is out of the question."  
  
"Thanks mom."  
  
"So, anything you need help with?"  
  
"No, I have everything I need."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Rory finished getting ready and the girls left the house at 8:15. They arrived in Star's Hollow at 8:20. When they got to the bus station almost everyone was there. Luke, Lane, Ms. Patty, Babette, Kirk, Taylor, Sookie, Jackson, and even her grandparents were there.  
  
"Grandma! Grandpa! What are you doing here?" Rory asked.  
  
"You are going to be gone for six weeks Rory. Did you want us to let you leave without saying goodbye?" Replied Emily.  
  
"No, It's okay. I'm glad you are here. I will miss you guys!"  
  
"We will miss you to," Richard hugged Rory followed by Emily and then she made her way to Lane.  
  
"I'm going to miss you!" Rory hugged Lane.  
  
"You are going to miss me?" Lane began, " I am going to be stuck here under the evil clutches of my mother while you are out exploring the world!"  
  
"I wouldn't exactly call it exploring the world."  
  
"Well, it is more than I'm going to get to explore this summer!"  
  
"Oh Lane! I'm going to miss you!" She hugged her bestfriend and ran back over to her mom. "You two better make up by the time I get back," she whispered to her mother.  
  
"Yes ma'am!" Smirked Lorelai.  
  
"Luke?"  
  
"Yes Rory?"  
  
"Tell Jess that I said bye will you?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Thank you!" Rory looked at her watch and noticed that she had 5 minutes to board the bus. "I have to go mom!"  
  
"Oh Rory! I'm going to be lost with out you!" Lorelai threw her arms around Rory, "If you come back and I've morphed into a wild animal, it's all your fault for not being here to keep me under control!"  
  
"I'll remember that! I have to go."  
  
"I love you honey!"  
  
"I love you too mom!" Rory hugged her mother one last time and boarded the bus. She heard various 'Good-byes' and 'Have funs' as the bus was pulling away.  
  
The bus was putting along when Rory jumped at the sound of the bus driver announcing, "Hartford."  
  
Paris boarded the bus and sat with Rory.  
  
Paris began, "I was thinking that we should go over some of our plans for Washington."  
  
All Rory could thing was 'This is going to be one long six weeks'.  
  
~*~ 


	7. I'm Only A Phone Call Away

Title: ~*~Fallin~*~  
  
Author: AngeloftheNight  
  
Rating: Pg-13  
  
Spoilers: "I Can't Get Started"  
  
Summary: Rory makes her decision about what guy she wants to be with. After the season finale.  
  
Disclaimer: Gilmore Girls is the property of the WB. I own no rights to the show or the characters.  
  
~*~ Chapter 7 ~*~  
  
It had been three weeks since Rory had left for Washington. Jess was trying his best not to miss her. Despite his best efforts he just couldn't get her out of his head.  
  
He finished wiping the counters and tables and he slowly walked upstairs. Just as he walked in the door the phone started ringing.  
  
"Yo!" He answered.  
  
"Nice you know that you've heard of the term 'hello'."  
  
Jess's heart began to beat faster with the sound of her voice.  
  
"Hi Rory."  
  
"Hi Jess."  
  
"I didn't expect you to call." Secretly he'd wished that she would.  
  
"I didn't expect to call either. I just wanted you to know that I am sorry for the way that I acted before I left. I don't think that you were right when you punched Dean, but I understand why you did it."  
  
"I guess I'm sorry too. Not for punching him, but for hurting you by punching him."  
  
"Okay. Now that we have all of that settled, I miss you Jess."  
  
"I'd be lying if I said that I didn't miss you."  
  
"How are things at home?"  
  
"Well, I think that Luke and your mom are on the verge of making up."  
  
"Really? How can you tell?"  
  
"He actually gives her coffee without a fight. They are back to their normal bickering every morning, and Luke doesn't complain about her after she leaves everyday."  
  
"Wow! They really are making up! Any more good news?"  
  
"You're crazy friend, Lane, chased me down the other day."  
  
"And?"  
  
"She wanted me to tell you something about her mom. I can't remember what she was going on about. She figured that you would call me so she told me to tell you hi and she hopes your trip is going well."  
  
"If you see her tell her that I said hi and I will be home in three more weeks to rescue her from her mother."  
  
"How is you trip going?"  
  
"You have no idea!"  
  
"That bad huh?"  
  
"At least most of the day is filled with seminars and stuff, so I can escape Paris."  
  
"And the rest of the day?"  
  
"She stalks me with ideas for the school year and lectures me on the importance of being involved with the school functions. She is driving me crazy!"  
  
"I heard that!" Came a voice from a distance.  
  
"There is no way that I would spend six weeks with her!"  
  
"Yeah, I never, or I hoped that I wouldn't have to either."  
  
"Survive three more weeks and you're home free."  
  
"Thank God! Is there anything new with you?"  
  
"Wouldn't you like to know."  
  
"That's why I asked."  
  
"Well, I met some new friends. They are some heavy bikers. Yeah. They take me out partying with them every night. I never knew that motorcycles went that fast."  
  
"At least you are making new friends! Seriously, what have you been up to?"  
  
"I've just been reading. A LOT!"  
  
"I wish that I had the time to read. I brought some books and I have been so busy with meetings and going on tours and stuff that I haven't had anytime to even start a book."  
  
"Did you see anything cool?"  
  
"The White House was a lot bigger that I thought."  
  
"Wow, sound interesting," Jess said in a bored tone.  
  
"I can tell that you are so intrigued."  
  
"Can I help it if I'm not into that whole history thing?"  
  
"No, I guess not. Well, I better go. Paris is giving me her death stare."  
  
"Okay. I'll see you in three weeks."  
  
"Bye Jess."  
  
"Bye Rory."  
  
Jess hung up the phone and laid back on his bed. He grabbed a random book and began to lose himself in the pages.  
  
~*~  
  
A/N: Sorry this chapter was so short, but I had to write a conversation between Rory and Jess while Rory was in Washington. 


	8. Welcome Home

Title: ~*~Fallin~*~  
  
Author: AngeloftheNight  
  
Rating: Pg-13  
  
Spoilers: "I Can't Get Started"  
  
Summary: Rory makes her decision about what guy she wants to be with. After the season finale.  
  
Disclaimer: Gilmore Girls is the property of the WB. I own no rights to the show or the characters.  
  
~*~ Chapter 8 ~*~  
  
Rory's bus arrived home at 5 o'clock PM. She grabbed her bags and sped off the bus.  
  
"Rory!" Lorelai ran to her daughter and had her in a bear hug before she could say hello.  
  
"Need.Oxygen.Need.Air."  
  
"Oh, sorry honey! How was your trip?"  
  
"I'll tell you over coffee," they began to walk towards Luke's when Rory was spun around and hugged.  
  
"Rory!" Her best friend, Lane yelled as she let go of her. "I am so glad to see you. I only have five minutes so you better explain your trip to me fast. Hurry, hurry, hurry!"  
  
"Well, I saw lots of monuments. I saw the White House. I thought Paris was going to kill me. I wanted to kill Paris. There was no descent coffee anywhere in such a big state. And it was the most boring and educational trip I have ever been on. That about sums it up."  
  
"Wow! I wish I could have had that much fun over that past six weeks."  
  
"Have you been listening to me? I just told you that it was the most horrible trip that I have ever been on."  
  
"I know, but to me that would be like Heaven, getting out of the house for six weeks with no mother. Of course she would probably have to come with me and make sure that I didn't do anything wrong. Well I have to go before mom decides to come drag me back to the house."  
  
"I will talk to you later Lane!" Rory hugged her best friend again and Lane ran back to her house.  
  
"So, on to Luke's after that burst of excitement?" Lorelai laughed.  
  
"Of course. You would think that as big a place as DC is that there would be some descent coffee somewhere."  
  
"You are so strong. I would not have survived it!"  
  
"You are lucky that I came back in one piece. With the whole coffee ordeal and then there was Paris."  
  
"So, she really was that bad?"  
  
"She drove me crazy!"  
  
The two sat down at a clean table.  
  
"Hurry Luke!" Lorelai yelled.  
  
"I'll be there when I'm finished waiting on the normal customers." Luke replied.  
  
"Make it snappy. Rory is going into 'lack of good coffee' shock."  
  
"Did you two make up?" Rory questioned her mother.  
  
"I guess you could say that."  
  
"Why does it seem like you are leaving something out?"  
  
Lorelai suspiciously changed the subject; "I bought a new pair of pajamas while you were gone."  
  
"Uh huh."  
  
"Here's your coffee. Rory, how was your trip?" Asked Luke.  
  
"Depressing."  
  
"It's like the way that I feel when you mom walks in the door everyday."  
  
"Awwww! You guys did make up! You are back to insulting each other with kindness!"  
  
Lorelai and Luke both blushed a little.  
  
"Where is Jess?" Rory asked.  
  
"I think he's upstairs. Go up if you want."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Luke and Lorelai continued their friendly arguing as Rory went up the stairs. She knocked on the door and heard Jess rushing to answer it.  
  
"Rory!" he exclaimed.  
  
"Hello Jess!" She was so happy to see him that she couldn't hold herself back. She threw her arms around him, "I'm so glad to see you!"  
  
"I'm glad to see you too!" He pulled back a little, yanked Rory into the room, and shut the door. He softly kissed her and she wasn't hesitant in kissing him back, The two shared the kiss for nearly a minute. Jess pulled away and began a conversation.  
  
"How was the rest of your trip?"  
  
"About as bad as the first part."  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"It's all right. I'm home now."  
  
"So what do you want to do now that you are home?"  
  
"A little more of this," Rory leaned in and kissed Jess again. Jess began to run his hands up Rory's back when they were interrupted with, "Ahh.aam."  
  
"Oh. Mom. Hi. I didn't hear you come in." Rory nervously stated.  
  
"Apparently not."  
  
"What did you want?"  
  
"Luke and I are going out for a while."  
  
"Oh really?"  
  
"Yes really. So, you two need to come down stairs."  
  
"Can't Caesar run the place?" Jess cut in.  
  
"I'm sure he can, but we want to keep you two busy."  
  
They all went down stairs.  
  
"Luke. Let Caesar run the place. I want to take Rory out," smiled Jess.  
  
"Fine, but you better behave," replied Luke.  
  
"Always!"  
  
~*~  
  
A/N: I know this chapter was kind of short too, but the it is leading up to the next two chapters. I am not sure if I will continue after the next two. I guess we will see! ( 


	9. Authors Note

A/N:  
  
I am so unbelievably angry right now. I had my entire story saved on a floppy disk. Guess what? It messed up and erased everything that I had typed. Luckily I had all of it written down. Now I have to retype EVERYTHING. So if it takes a little while to get the next chapter up.I have an excuse. Instead of writing for a while, I will be typing.  
  
Just so you are happy. I will tell you that I have the 9th chapter finished and the 10th chapter is in progress. So, hopefully with lots of work I can fix this HUGE error that my horrible little piece of black plastic decided to make so that I can satisfy all of you with another chapter.  
  
Oh yeah, I also wanted to thank everyone for all of the reviews. They are one of the very few highlights of my day. Keep em coming!  
  
~ANGEL~ 


	10. A Date With Luke

Title: ~*~Fallin~*~  
  
Author: AngeloftheNight  
  
Rating: Pg-13  
  
Spoilers: "I Can't Get Started"  
  
Summary: Rory makes her decision about what guy she wants to be with. After the season finale.  
  
Disclaimer: Gilmore Girls is the property of the WB. I own no rights to the show or the characters.  
  
A/N: Okay. I already had this typed up but then my disk messed up, so this is my second typing attempt. Hopefully it works. If you are reading this than that means that it did. So Yippie! I hope you like this one. I just couldn't end the story with out some Luke/Lorelai interaction. So this is the second to last chapter. Enjoy!  
  
~*~ Chapter 9 ~*~  
  
"So, what do you want to do?" Luke asked Lorelai.  
  
"I want to get some ice cream," was her reply.  
  
"Okay."  
  
The two made their way to the ice cream place.  
  
"What can I get you?" Asked the ice cream women.  
  
"I'll have a large chocolate," answered Luke.  
  
"Yum. Me too," Lorelai ordered.  
  
"That will be $4.50."  
  
Luke handed the girl the money and she handed them their ice cream cones. They were walking the streets of Star's Hollow.  
  
"So, what do you think about Rory and Jess?" Luke asked.  
  
"Personally, I would rather see Rory with someone who never put her in the hospital."  
  
"He's a good kid, Lorelai."  
  
"I just wish that he would get his act together."  
  
"He's had a hard life. Even though I hate how he acts I can understand it. It is the only way he knows how to act."  
  
"He could be such a better kid."  
  
"It's a good this that he likes Rory. Maybe she can help us discover the real Jess."  
  
"Let's hope so."  
  
They finished the rest of their ice cream in silence.  
  
"I want to go bowling," blurted Lorelai.  
  
"Bowling?" Luke looked at Lorelai dumbfounded.  
  
"Yeah. Bowling. I haven't done it in ages. It would be fun."  
  
"Oh. Okay."  
  
"Come on. We can walk back to my house and take the jeep to Hartford. They have a really good bowling alley."  
  
They got to Hartford at 7 o'clock. They walked into the bowling alley and the music was blaring. The two walked to the counter, got some shoes, pick out a ball, and trotted to their lane.  
  
Luke was the first one to bowl. He took his position on the floor. He rolled the ball down the lane and it went right in the gutter.  
  
"HAHAHA!" Lorelai laughed.  
  
"If you're so great then get up there and show me," retorted Luke.  
  
"If you insist."  
  
Lorelai took the same position as Luke on the floor. She took a little bit longer to roll the ball. When she did her ball went straight down the lane and knocked down 9 pins.  
  
"How did you do that?" Asked Luke.  
  
"If I told you, I'd have to kill you," Lorelai pranced back up to the table and sat down.  
  
The two continued to bowl and finished the game. Lorelai had a score of 140 and Luke had a score of 75. They returned their shoes and left the bowling alley. It was 9:30 so they decided to head for home.  
  
Lorelai dropped Luke off and went in for some dinner. They both had a chicken sandwich. Their conversation was mostly filled with Lorelai bragging and Luke complaining. It was the perfect evening. They finished their food and Luke walked Lorelai out.  
  
"I'll see you tomorrow," stated Lorelai.  
  
"Yeah. As always," returned Luke.  
  
"You know that you just love to see my beautiful face bright and early every morning."  
  
"It's a joy."  
  
"Well, I better go."  
  
"Yeah. Okay."  
  
Lorelai turned around to open the jeep door. Before she could even pull the handle Luke spun her around and kissed her. When Luke broke the kiss he left Lorelai standing there and he returned to the diner. Lorelai jumped in the jeep with a smile on her face and she started for home.  
  
~*~ 


	11. Fallin

Title: ~*~Fallin~*~  
  
Author: AngeloftheNight  
  
Rating: Pg-13  
  
Spoilers: "I Can't Get Started"  
  
Summary: Rory makes her decision about what guy she wants to be with. After the season finale.  
  
Disclaimer: Gilmore Girls is the property of the WB. I own no rights to the show or the characters. I also own no rights to the song "Fallin" by Alicia Keys.  
  
A/N: This is it. Don't be to sad. I am still planning the sequel. So I hope you like the last chapter!  
  
~*~ Chapter 10 ~*~  
  
"We have the rest of the night to ourselves. What do you want to do?" Jess asked Rory just after Luke and Lorelai left on their date.  
  
"I've always wanted to go dancing at a club," smiled Rory.  
  
"You? Dancing? At a club? I never thought words like that would come out of your mouth."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because you are little Miss. Innocent and a club is a little bit much for you."  
  
"Oh come on. Dean would never take me dancing."  
  
"Well, fortunately, I'm not Dean. What club do you want to go to?"  
  
"There's this new one in Hartford called The Cave."  
  
"How do you suppose we get in being our age?"  
  
"You only have to be 16 to get in."  
  
"Okay then."  
  
"Come on," Rory grabbed Jess's hand and they ran to the bus stop just in time to make the bus.  
  
The bus dropped them off in Hartford at 6 o'clock. They had to walk two blocks to the club. When Rory saw it her face lit up.  
  
"I can't believe that I am going to a club with you!" She beamed.  
  
"Don't get used to it. I'm not exactly the 'dance all night' kind of guy," Jess starred at Rory.  
  
"Sure you are. Come on."  
  
They entered the club.  
  
"I went to a club with my mom once," said Rory as they made their way to the 'non-alcoholic' bar.  
  
"Really?" Jess tried to sound astounded.  
  
"For her bachelorette party. They convinced the guy that I was 21 and he let me in."  
  
"Interesting."  
  
Rory ordered coffee and Jess ordered a coke.  
  
"So tell me about your club experiences!" Rory demanded.  
  
"Been there.Done that."  
  
"Way to get specific."  
  
"Yup."  
  
"So, let's dance." Rory pulled Jess onto the floor just as Alicia Keys, "Fallin", began to play. Rory and Jess wrapped their arms around each other and began to dance. Rory laid her head on Jess's shoulder and let the words of the song consume her.  
  
I keep on fallin'  
  
In and out of love  
  
With you  
  
Sometimes I love ya  
  
Sometimes u make me blue  
  
Sometimes I feel good  
  
At times I feel used  
  
Lovin you darlin'  
  
Makes me so confused  
  
I keep on  
  
Fallin'  
  
In and out of love with you  
  
I never loved someone  
  
The way that I love you  
  
Oh, oh , I never felt this way  
  
How do you give me so much pleasure  
  
And cause me so much pain  
  
Just when I think  
  
Ive taken more than would a fool  
  
I start fallin' back in love with you  
  
I keep on  
  
Fallin'  
  
In and out of love with you  
  
I never loved someone  
  
The way that I love you  
  
Rory picked her head up, "Jess?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I think I'm fallin in love with you."  
  
"I already have fallen in love with you."  
  
Jess leaned down a little and gave Rory the sweetest most romantic kiss she had ever experienced. She pulled away.  
  
"Jess?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I do love you."  
  
"I do love you too."  
  
Rory put her head back on Jess's shoulder and finished dancing the song with the warmest feeling overruling her.  
  
They finished the night with a little more dancing and a couple more drinks. The bus dropped them off back in Star's Hollow. Jess walked Rory home and kissed her again. They said their good-byes and Rory ran in the house to find her mom sitting on the couch.  
  
"How was your night?" Lorelai asked her overly gitty daughter.  
  
"It was amazing! We went dancing and it was so great. And Jess told me that he loves me!"  
  
"That's great honey," Lorelai seemed a little too happy herself.  
  
"So, what about you?"  
  
"Well, Luke and I went bowling and we came back to the diner and ate and he walked me out and he kissed me!"  
  
"Oh mom!" Rory hugged her mother. They spent the rest of the night sharing intimate detail about their perfect night.  
  
~*~ The End ~*~  
  
A/N: That's it. I hope you liked the ending. I enjoyed writing a little bit of R/J fluff! Originally, I wasn't going to use that song, but it all just kind of mashed together so I had to do it! I thought that it was the perfect time for Rory to realize her true feelings. What better way to do it than through a song? And Alicia Keys at that! Review! You all know that I live fore reviews. Let me know what you think of the ending and an idea for a sequel! 


End file.
